<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ena. by sensesonfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995499">ena.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensesonfire/pseuds/sensesonfire'>sensesonfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>storge; [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Big Brother Dick Grayson, Character Study, Dick Grayson-centric, Gen, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Dick Grayson, Self-Indulgent, Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensesonfire/pseuds/sensesonfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>between dick's loss of faith in regards his own happiness and his wonderment at how tricky the universe can be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain &amp; Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>storge; [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ena.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick Grayson never thought he would have good things, not after his parents died, not after things with Bruce started to get weird. He did not think he would be able to have a true family after the circus, everything was a blur to him, he lost what was most important to him to the fire. Awfully, he had hopes that Bruce Wayne could fill the gaps of Dick’s lack of progenitors by now, thought Bruce would understand his loss since they were both orphans, that Alfred would help. None of that happened, he just felt more and more empty as each day passed. He ran away from the imminent truth that one day Bruce would make a family of his own, of his blood and Dick would have no place in it. He ran away from the violence and dread – though this one came with him along the way and it was a whole paradox to him that he could not get over until he did.</p><p>But then Jason Peter Todd came. The new Robin, the all violent yet nerdy kid that slowly creeped its way into Bruce, into Dick. And for the first time, things were okay, Dick saw Jason as a little brother, someone he could protect and who would watch his back, someone he would bicker with at times and throw punches, someone he could rely on—a <em>family </em>to him. Jason was his little wing and Dick did not dread being Nightwing anymore.</p><p>And that fucking clown came and ruined everything. He took his little brother away from him. What disappointed Dick most, though, was not Joker but <em>Bruce</em>—Batman. Jason was his son and it seemed like he did not care that much about Jason. It was just so stupid and made Dick so <em>angry </em>he had to cut ties with that man, again. The only thing worth their relationship was Jason, and he was lost, so everything else crumbled down with it.</p><p>Dick was lost for a while, wandering aimlessly through people, faces, searching for somewhere to belong, for a home of its own. He did not find it anywhere, not with Kory, with Donna, with Wally, with Roy or the Titans. He missed Jason every single day and it hurt a lot more than when he lost his parents and it pained him to admit that.</p><p>However, life throws surprises at your face in a way it makes you wonder what the universe has prepared for you next. It came down with Timothy Jackson Drake, the boy who discovered not only Nightwing’s true identity but Batman’s, and that was something surprisingly amusing to Dick. And Tim was smart, quirky, funny in his own awkward way. He had stars and happiness in his eyes, he had a family and he <em>chose </em>to be Robin. Tim was not Jason, he would never be, but Dick could not stop thinking—he could allow himself to have another little brother, right?</p><p>The world fell back on its axis again. Things were going great. Dick had Tim, Nightwing had Robin, and fuck Batman and Bruce honestly. But <em>of fucking course </em>the universe is always plotting, to see if you are strong enough to handle its challenges.</p><p>Jason was back. Messed up, scarred not just physically but emotionally, bitter and mad at the whole world, at Batman, at <em>Tim</em>. Dick felt like he was caught in the middle of a war that was not his, in a battlefield he did not take part in and he was being blamed for nevertheless. Do not get him wrong, he was happy Jason was alive, but he did not want things like this – <em>not </em>with Jason trying to kill Tim, to abuse and hurt Dick and blame everyone.</p><p>It took a while; it took Cassandra Cain coming into their lives like the force of nature with the intentions of not destroy but to fix things for Jason to finally come around. It was not perfect, there was still this big broken bridge between Jason and Tim, Dick himself was still in the process of rebuilding the one he and Jason had in the past, and he knew things would never be the same again, but he would try.</p><p>He had Cassandra now, silent and mysterious Cassandra, but caring in her own way, a sister he never knew he needed until she came to show him he did not need to put the big brother façade every single time, to show him he could be weak sometimes and that she would catch him whenever he fell. Because Dick was her brother and she loved him.</p><p>Dick never felt so complete – for once, his life was great, he had siblings to rely on, a <em>family</em>.</p><p>When Damian came along it was almost like a miracle – it was so goddamn hard because Damian was as closed off as an ice fortress, yet Dick managed to slowly melt away all of that coldness and resentfulness. Behind all that was a boy, not fragile, but starved of proper love and attention, something Dick was glad to provide at all times.</p><p>Dick Grayson thinks the universe is a funny thing—it took away his family to make him earn another one. He does not regret loving his siblings, though, he would give them the world and more if they wanted, and he knew they would do the same to him.</p><p>
  <em>(But in Tim’s words, “the world doesn’t deserve you, Dee,” along with Damian’s snort and Jason’s muttering of “enough with the sappy shit, redbird,” plus Cassandra calmly playing with his hair, he kind of agrees because the world does not deserve his baby siblings either.)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for the love of GOD tell me if you see any mistakes because i havent betaread and i havent even edited because it became a spurt of word vomiting since i love dick grayson and big brother dick grayson and sorry if the writing style is inconsistent (is that a word?) im sleepy as hell</p><p>i hope you liked it and yes i'm making a series out of it next one will probably be tim... who knows...</p><p>see ya soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>